Deal With It!
by kellsojackx3
Summary: One scholarship. One boy. Another boy? True love? Is that wrong? A boy and a boy? No, because one of the boys is Kristen Gregory and she is disguised as a boy so she can be accepted into her dream school. R&R please!
1. My Roommate's WHO?

-One scholarship. One boy. Another boy? True love? Is that wrong? A boy and a boy? No, because one of the boys is Kristen Gregory and she is disguised as a boy to be accepted into her dream school.-

**A/N: Heyy! So new story alert! ****Deal With It**** is based off of Zoey Dean's ****Talent****. In the book, a character auditions for a movie "Deal With It" and the movie is about a girl disguised as a boy so she can get into her dream boarding school. Well, I won't say too much, but let's just say there's a love story around this. As I hope you can already guess, Kristen is the boy. But who is the guy? **

**I just "borrowed" this idea from Zoey Dean and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: blah, blah, blah. I don't own. Yadayadaya. Zoey Dean owns her new series ****Talent**** and Lisi Harrison owns the ****Clique**** series. :)**

()()()()

()()()()

()()()()

Deal With It!

What is wrong with me? Why can't I be appreciative and not so upset? I live in a great city, I have the best parents I could dream of, I have ah-mazing friends, I shop in the highest quality stores, I go to one of the best boarding schools in the country, and I have the cutest boyfriend ever.

"_**Hey Kristen, why so sad? I mean c'mon, we're the alphas of the greatest school ever." Massie asked concerned. **_

"_**Well, I dunno. My parents are getting annoying, I guess?" I answered.**_

I live in the Brickview Apartment, but it doesn't matter so much to me. My parents do give me a budget, unlike every other teenage girl in the city, but it doesn't bug me. I still live pretty modestly.

"_**Kris, we drop you off here? You live ini the Brickview Apartment??" Dylan spat.**_

"_**Yea, but whatevs. I like it here, it's cool." I answered.**_

Soccer is my entire life. It fills my lungs, and keeps my legs skinny and athletic. When I kick that black and white ball into the wide white net, I feel power and blast into my heart and body. I play on the OCD Sirens, and I wouldn't do anything else. My boyfriend, friends' crushes, and soccer buddies, live outside the glamorous world, they live inside my athletic life, afterschool where social status doesn't mean anything.

"_**Hey, don't you have to go shopping with the PC today afterschool?" Cam Fisher asked.**_

"_**Nah. I'm here for soccer and soccer only. I couldn't possibly skip practice. I only go like 3 times a week!"**_

"_**Yea! Our captain ditches her infamous PC for the Sirens team, that's definitely progress." Some LBR soccer defender on the Sirens said.**_

I also wouldn't stand anywhere without education. School and my brain live inside me. They are the breathing air that goes in and out. Education goes into my brain and processes everything else. So what if I'm on a scholarship at OCD? I don't have the most money in the world, but whatever, right? I can live off my brains and brawns and still be the most popular girl ever. But running a fast mile, is a good addition too. :)

"_**Uuuuggghhh, can you believe it Kris? I got a B- on that last math test! I have like a 3.2 now!" Alicia complained.**_

"_**Seriously? That was super easy. I got an A+. And by the way, after one test, you can't have 3.2! Oh, and did you study at all?" I replied.**_

"_**Nope. I was shopping on BCBG online. What did you do?" Alicia said happily.**_

"_**Well, that explains it." Kristen muttered.**_

"_**What did you say?" She snapped.**_

And last but not least, my sweet, boyfriend. He's the captain of the Briarwood soccer team, Tomahawks. He's cute, tall, HART, and ah-mazingly the best ever. I seriously don't know where my S.S. (social status) would go, if I wasn't dating him. OH, well, he's mine to take and keep. Except, I don't deserve him. Not at all.

"_**Hey sweetie. You wanna share a large sundae on the beach front, with a romantic sunset? My treat, and we can talk all about you." Davey Wintwar said sweetly. He was the new guy at BOCD, and we've been "dating" for 8 weeks. Except, he was a much better boyfriend than I was being a girlfriend the past 2 weeks. I was being the depressed one in the relationship, and he was my comfort.**_

"_**Uhh.. no thanks. I gotta do homework." I muttered.**_

"_**Are you sure? Well, we could go tomorrow or any other day this week. I'm leaving for vacation next week, so I won't see you for another month or so after that." He smiled at me with the sweetest teeth ever..**_

"_**Sorry, no. I'm just wayy too busy." I replied. "Gotta go, cya later."**_

_**I ran ahead to my house from school, and left behind the best thing I'd ever had. I left behind the cutest boyfriend ever, who was now confused and crying.**_

_**When I opened the door to my house, my mom was standing in the kitchen, glaring me down, and in her hand, was the letter I'd been waiting for since last summer.**_

"_**Heyy Mom." I tried to say casually.**_

"_**Hello." She replied. I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy at me.**_

"_**Whatcha got there?" I asked, pointing to the letter in her hand.**_

"_**Well, it looks like a letter from the Kahla Boarding School in Hawaii. And it's addressed to Kristopher Gregory. Funny, there's no Kristopher in our Gregory family, who lives in this house." She tapped her fingers as if trying to figure out what's going on, but I know she knows what I did.**_

"_**Look at that. I wonder how that got here. Hmm.. can I take a look?" I tried to grab it out of her hands, but she pulled back and I almost stumbled. **_

"_**Before you can give a complete explanation, I want to know why you are PRETENDING TO BE A BOY TO BE ACCEPTED INTO A CRAPPY BOARDING SCHOOL. I'VE HEARD OF KAHLA, IT'S NOT EVEN AN APPROPIATE PLACE TO BE. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" My mother went from calm to completely out of control!**_

"_**I—I—can—well—explain—maybe—kinda—crazy—but—I'm—sorry!!" I stumbled with my words, and just decided to cry in front of her to try to soften her.**_

"_**Let's see what the letter says, yes?" I was surprised she even wanted to see what the headmaster said, I thought she would just shred it up before my eyes.**_

_**The moment I'd been waiting for 12 months was happening right now, in front of my mom, while I was crying. This isn't how it's supposed to go!**_

_**She scanned the letter, and handed it to me. I held and read it with such care, like I was holding a newborn baby.**_

__

_**As I read it, I could see the disappointment in her eyes, the anger building up. I could tell she was just waiting for me to finish, so she could burst! I had about 2 minutes before she would kill me (not literally) so I read quickly. But I couldn't help smile as I read.**_

_--xx--_

_Headmaster of Kahla Boarding School_

_Master Tenlel Cawn_

_1688 Kahla School Ave._

_Hentei City, 21980_

_August 1, 2008_

_Dear Kristopher Gregory,_

_This letter is to address you that after your 3__rd__ entries, you have been ACCEPTED into the infamous Kahla Boarding School. We have given you the absolute privilege to move into our Hawaii location on AUGUST 16, 2008. _

_**The following information is for your eyes, and parent/guardian's eyes. Please keep this information confidential. :**_

_KRISTOPHER GREGORY:_

_Attendance Time: 6 Semesters, 3 years (Not Including SummerTime, Christmas/New Year vacation)_

_Parents: Marsha and Arthur Gregory_

_Age: 12-13_

_Grades: (needed to be kept averagely at Kahla) 4.0, all A+_

_Past School: Octavian Day School (also known as Briarwood Octavian Day School)_

_Extra Curricular: Chess Team, President of the 8__th__ grade, Capitan of the BOCD Sirens, Named "Most Intellectual" 3 years running (Curricular needed to be kept throughout your time at Kahla) _

_**NOTE: You have been added to our Kahla Soccer Team, Kentos. **_

_Room: 240 Roommate: Derrick Harrington _

_Thank you for a new addition to Kahla Boarding School. You are in the "H" level of your grade. Please enjoy your stay at our school. We hope to hear good words from you as you join our family. We will see you soon._

_Congratulations, _

_Headmaster Tenlel_

_--xx--_

_**I couldn't contain my excitement, all I wanted after a year of sulking have paid off! I was going to my dream school! My gosh! I screamed, and couldn't stop! I'm going to Hawaii! My dream is coming true, I'm leaving a life of social status, and going to a place of freedom! But before I could kill my mom's ears, I stopped. My roommate is… DERRICK HARRINGTON?? My best friend's boyfriend? My 3 year crush? Oh no.**_

* * *

Review this story, if you've read Talent and you know all about where I'm going. Review this story if you hate it. Review this story if you're bored. Review this story, just 'cause you feel like it!! Review this story 'cause you love where it's going! Review it because you like it and it's good! Review it either way, you love or hate it.

Oh, and take my poll too, if you're bored or just for fun. Don't forget!

(I'm updating super quick. One long chapter daily, no stopping 'till I've got 20 chapters.)

:)


	2. Preparing For a Hard Day

**Just fyi, the first chappie was supposed to be a trailer, but it came out kinda messed up..**

**So, now the bolded words from the first chapter, I'm changing them back to regular font. Enjoy! **

**OH, and R&R cuz that's what makes me add drama/surprise to each chapter and a smile.**

**:))**

* * *

**KPOV.**

"_Kristen Gregory_, what in the world were you thinking?? Or should I say Kristopher?" My mom, Marsha shouted.

"Well, you see, I wasn't. I was dreaming, I guess. Ar-are-yy-you-mad?" I stuttered. I went from happy and confident to disappointing and stuttering.

"How the hell do you expect to pull this off?" She snapped again.

"What do you mean? You're letting me go??" I asked suddenly excited.

"Well, of course!! How can you pass up an opportunity like this?" She smiled.

"Wait-but-I thought you said it was a crappy school!" I was totally confused.

"I did. I meant it too. But, I also heard some of the most famous soccer players have gone there too. They've seriously graduated there. That school gets easy, yet acceptable scholarships, and you're going!!" Marsha Gregory surprised me.

"Are you serious??" I screamed.

"Totally." She said cooly.

_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I can't believe it!! Ohmygod! I'm going! My life-long dream going to Hawaii has finally come true! I just can't-wow! My mom, wow, the strict parent I thought she was, is now loose and dare I say "cool"? Here I come Kahla! _I thought.

I looked around, and didn't see my mom anywhere. I was too busy thinking, I didn't even notice she walked to another room.

"Mom?" I whispered to no one.

"Over here!" She shouted, her voice came from my room.

I walked over to my room, the letter still in my hand.

The white door was open to my green and purple colored walls and furniture. I didn't have any designer drawers, or beds, but it worked for me.

I noticed my mom going through my glass door closet and drawers. She was jogging back and forth from closet to drawers. She was pulling out clothes and I noticed my LV gold suitcase out. There were a few garments in the suitcase, but there were pants and shirts and tanks flown all over the room. It looked like a hurricane blew in or a robber busted the door and was looking for something hidden.

"Mom, can you please explain what you're doing?"

"You only have about 2 weeks to gather your clothes, and pack up everything you need for 3 years! We have to start NOW." She was definitely a control freak, and wanted everything _neat and proper._

"Look Mom, I know you're trying to help and all, but don't worry. I can handle it, but we may need to go…" I started.

"SHOPPING!" My mom and I shouted at the same time. We doubled over laughing. I'd never seen my mom so hip and fun, it looks like everybody wins.

"Wait, does Dad know?" I asked curiously, I wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it.

"Yes. While you were thinking, I called him up and talked him into it." She went back to ruffling my stuff and packing.

"You called him, convinced him, and messed up my room? I must've been thinking for way too long!" I laughed and grinned.

She grinned back at me, and I walked over and helped her pack.

_It was normal for us. Just me and my mom goofing around, throwing clothes everywhere, and laughing our heads off. This was a moment I'd always remember._

--xx--

**DPOV.**

_I'm going to Kahla Boarding School. Wow. At first, I didn't want to come at all. My parents forced me. But, it's time to start new. I guess everything works out. Except, one thing. Massie Block, my girlfriend._

_How am I supposed to tell her I'm leaving? Heh, I'm lazy so I'll be mean and do this:_

**DERRICK: hy mass.**

**MASSIE: wats up derry?**

**DERRICK: nothin much**

**MASSIE: wats rong?**

**DERRICK: I wanna break up.**

**MASSIE: y??**

**DERRICK: I just think we need a break**

**MASSIE: but..but.. wat did I do?**

**DERRICK: nothing.**

**MASSIE: then wat--**

**DERRICK: bye.**

_And that is the mean dude I am. I was tired of Westchester life, and I'm ready for the sun to shine on me in Hawaii._

**--xx--**

**KPOV.**

I signed onto AIM. I left a short message on my profile. I would've told everyone in person, but I was just too excited. This was just too good to be true.

_I, Kristen Gregory am (sadly? Not really) leaving OCD (probably for good, but IDK). Leave me an offline message, and I'll talk to you soon. _

_Ciao,_

_Kris :)_

And that was it, the last message I left before I shut myself from the rest of the world, and prepared to head off to Kahla Boarding School. I needed as much time as possible, because I needed to convince everyone in Hawaii that I am a guy. Because, Kahla Boarding School is an all-boys school, and I have to disguise myself the entire time there that I'm a dude. And that's gotta be the toughest thing I've ever done. Probably harder than any math or English test or soccer finals game I've ever tried. But it just shows how much I really want to get my butt landed on an island in the Pacific coast.

**--xx--**

**(Author's Note below:)**

**That chapter has got to be the shortest I've ever done. Sorry. I just kinda ran out of ideas. I brain went poof, and blank. I dunno. I'll think of something tonight though, and post it up tomorrow. I promised, right? Anyways, if this is getting boring, I know. Sorry again. But, don't give up yet. This story has potential. And I'm trying to make it as exciting as it gets. But again, my imagination can only go so far, cuz my plot is harder than I thought. **

**:) But, whatever you say, don't forget to REVIEW! It brings me hope that my story is better than what I think.**

**:))**

**lve berry.boba.nut.**


	3. Shopping For a Dude

**QUICK UPDATE! I have to play tennis today (for 4 hours) so I was kind of busy! And it's extremely hot, and I can't stand it, so sadly, all you get is a short chapter! :)**

**Oh, and to be even sadder, I'm going swimming tomorrow (for 2 ½ hours) too so busy busy me! I'm sorry for the short updates, but I'm definitely going to add another chapter. **

**And for all you "Love Within Texts" and "Jealous In a Week" fans, I'm making a sequel to LWT and adding another chapter to JIAW! But please, I still need to know what kind of sequel I'm writing for LWT, so please review that story or review this one! Should I write a sequel w/o texts? Or another one w/texts but w/different characters? I need some feedback! :))**

**Love you all.**

**berry.boba.nut. (enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

"I look pretty good! Maybe being a guy won't be so bad." I said excitedly. I was proud of my first guy-shopping opportunity.

We were in the Ralph Lauren section for guys, and I was trying on some dude-ish clothes. On my slimming body, was a loose navy blue polo, and some skinny boy jeans.

My mom was outside the dressing room, waiting for me to finish trying out new clothes. I couldn't walk into the store looking like a girl, trying out boys clothes, so before we came to the mall, we found an old blonde wig that was suitable for a teenage guy. I had slouched my shoulders, worn no makeup, and tried not to look as preppy as usual. We arrived at the mall, with me wearing a heavy black, plain sweatshirt and my dad's old blue pants. None of them were designer.

Quickly taking off my new-bought clothes, I was beginning to think this plan might work. I folded up my jeans and polo's' and walked out of the stall wearing the temporary old garments I came in.

I walked out of the dressing room, nodded to the dressing room attendant that I was keeping the 5 new outfits, and looked in the direction of my mom.

She was looking through the underwear section (eewww) for me or her? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to give away my identity, so I stayed clear of her. Being a dude, and walking up to your mom when she was looking for bras and underwear for you, would be so not cool, and a dead giveaway that "Kristopher" was not a boy at all.

I spotted some cute denim shorts in the women's section, but then I remembered I was supposed to be shopping for a guy. My bad. I walked back over to the guys' section to see if there was anything else I liked. I saw a messenger bag that interested me. It would be good for school too. It was a brown over the shoulder bag, with a patterned strip down each side. It had the RL logo on the front, and it was a 

good height for "Kristopher" too. Sneakily, I pulled the tag, and sneaked a peek at the price. It was on SALE! For 34.90, her mom would definitely approve that. I grabbed it and stacked it on the other stack of clothes I had near the cash register.

Finally, my mom finished up looking at her "under-garments" and met me at the cash register. A cute-looking teenage girl was behind the counter. She had on a black vest on top of a cowboy-ish red shirt. On bottom, she had dark wash jeans on, with sharp-toed boots. To top it off, she wore chunky jewelry and a name tag that said, "Angel".

Angel gave me a flirty smile, and I couldn't resist to turn around and pretend to gag. She gave us a friendly "hello" and started to ring up my stuff. Fortunately, my mom didn't buy any embarrassing underwear. After a slow ring-up, she handed my mom's credit back to her, and she bagged up my clothes in a RL theme plastic bag. I didn't bother checking the total price, because if my mom didn't make a fuss, I wouldn't either.

We walked out the store and outside of the mall. The deal was we shop for a few things now, but shop more later. My mom didn't want kids to make fun of my clothes, so she would see if they bought I was a guy first at school, then one week into Kahla, she would send me some more clothes. It was a huge risk, but I sort of had to take it. It was the only way I got her to get me some stuff from Ralph Lauren.

We climbed into our old family Honda car, and starting driving back home. I still had plenty of packing to do, and there were only 3 days left 'till I climbed the stairs to an elite plane, and hopped off 5 hours later onto solid Hawaii ground. On the 10 minute ride home, I thought about how great my 3 years at Kahla would be. But, I wasn't sure if disguising myself as a boy was the best way to spend it.

**(end of chapter)**

**ALL ABOUT APOLOGIES: **

**Sorry for the super short chapter. :( **

**I know I'm totally horrible and all, but I also didn't get too many reviews so that didn't help my attitude/spirit either! **

**So, if you want more and more, please just take a quick 10 seconds and review this story! :)**

**It helps the cause! (Wow, I sound like a charity!)**

**Don't be a lazy butt, and review! **

**:)) I hope that made you laugh, cuz I did!**


	4. Flashbacks 4 Fun!

****

Thanks for all the positive reviews! It totally made me update! Woo-hoo! Keep it up, please! So, who's psyched for the Olympics? Just to tell you, I'll probably update all my stories tomorrow, so get ready for a blast! I'm totally free tomorrow, but way swamped today.

**Is it getting hotter? Gosh!**

**For Ghetto Goat and Sour Muffins: **

_**You guys may be lazy butts, but thanks for reviewing anyways! **_

_**Oh, and your question Ghetto Goat, Kristen is going to room with Derrick, but she's going to be disguised as a guy, so he won't know it's Kristen. Plus, he never really talked to her much, and they never hung out. OH, and he doesn't know her well at all, doesn't know her last name, doesn't really know what she looks like, or that she plays soccer. Confusing? I know! But, I had to put some kind of boundary there, so sorry if it doesn't make complete sense. And by the way, I didn't get the idea from "She's the Man", I didn't even see the movie, but after you mentioned it, I totally wanna watch it now!**_

**Anyways, I hope this answered your question, I tried my best to make this chapter as smooth (non-awkward and non-confusing)!**

**Please R&R, and enjoy! (Long update, I hope)**

_

* * *

__Could I possibly pass off as a guy for 3 years? Is it believable? Whatever, there's no stopping now. _I thought.

At home, I had last minute packing, I mean there was only a 3 days until I'd be (happily) shipped off to my all-time dream state. And to be there, on a scholarship, with no parents? That'll be heaven.

My LV suitcase and LeSportsac suitcase were stuffed. I had a few carry-on's for electronics, and for extra clothes. _I had packed…_

_-makeup (Sephora and M.A.C.)_

_-like 5 months worth of clothes (mostly RL and Calvin Klein) including:_

_-underwear_

_-jackets_

_-sweaters_

_-shorts_

_-polo's_

_-jeans_

_-tanks?_

_-tee's_

_-shoes_

_-socks_

_-electronics (old, hand-me-down Mac book, iPod nano, new LG Shine cell phone, electronic planner, small stereo, alarm clock)_

_-hair product (hairspray, curler, straightener, brush, comb, hair gel, water spray bottle)_

_-accessories (messenger bag, wristbands, wallet, chains, keychains, soccer ball)_

**(Anything else? I know I'm leaving something out.)**

_For my room, I packed…._

_-blankets_

_-fleece throws_

_-pillow cases/pillows_

_-lamps_

_-desks_

_-tables_

_-chairs_

_-bed mattress_

_-boxes_

_-trash can_

_-bookshelf_

_-books_

_-rugs_

_-game consoles_

_-anything else that's guy-ish colorful_

After 30 minutes, I was stumped. I couldn't believe everything I'd packed in less than a week! I was definitely prepared; I just might need some more stuff when I got there.

_Packing-check_

_Convince Parents to give me 100 a week to spend at school- next_

_Convince Parents to not make me seem like a baby when I leave-soon_

_Send sad bye-bye emails to friends/boyfriend-now_

I signed into my email,

I remember when I first made it, Massie had said something pretty funny that day. It cracked me up so hard, that I had to make it my email, and even now I laugh a little.

_-Flashback- (sigh, I bet you've read so many of these)_

_We were in History class, and our teacher, Mrs. Lenley was taking roll. When she passed the new girl's name, Massie spoke up, and whispered to the new girl sitting next to her. She was a petite blond with brown streaks. She had somewhat of a uni-brow, but flattering makeup on. On her size 3 body, she wore regular size Citizen Jeans and a blank light green top. Massie said it barely enough so the new "Kristen" and I could hear, but not the teacher. The new girl had the same name as me. For some reason, Massie couldn't take it._

"_Okay, you have to change your name, because the most athletic, smartest, girl is named Kristen. The girl sitting next to me is my bff, and I cannot have you have the same name as her. That's an identity problem. So, change it. And if you ever try to be like her you're D2M. Are we clear? Why don't you change it to Krystal instead? Sound good. Perfect." Massie said it super-slow to her, to make sure she'd understand and so it would make the new "Kristen" feel stupid, for having the same name as her bff. I gave Massie a thumbs-up, and glared at the new girl at the same time. I was showing off to her, that my bff was totally protective and more popular. _

_Massie's next announcement stole the show and cracked up the classroom. "Mrs. Lenley, hold on please." She said, before she finished calling roll. _

"_Yes, Ms. Block? Is there a problem? Don't worry I already called your name." Mrs. Lenley replied not even looking up from her roll call sheet._

"_Well, kind of. The new girl, Kristen Alenn, yea well, you got her name wrong. It's Krystal, not Kristen." My bff announced proudly. Luckily, "Krystal" Alenn didn't speak up or correct her._

_A few kids snickered and giggled._

**(There are no boys in this class.)**

"_Oh-kay. And how do you know this?" _

"_Well, I've known "Krystal" 3 years before she came here. I know for sure her name is Krystal, not Kristen. Okay? So, just go on with the class." Massie finished and waved her hand away to indicate she was done._

"_And is this true, Ms. Alenn?" Every face turned to the new blonde girl. They were waiting for either an embarrassment or the truth, either way, Massie would win._

"_Yes." She squeaked._

_After class, at lunch, Massie and I couldn't contain our laughter. We burst, and let the whole school we were having the most fun. What was even funnier, was that "Krystal" thought Massie did that announcement as some kind of joke or prank to show she wanted to be friends with her. Oh, so wrong. So wrong, "Krystal"._

"_Hey Massie, right? Can I sit here with you and Kristen?" She muttered, she managed a smile, but Massie instantly broke it._

_They stopped giggling and turned to face her. Was Krystal serious? There was no way, Massie Block the alpha of all alphas was going to take in the new girl, except for Claire Lyons of course. That was her one exception._

"_Uhh.. Kristen did I hear right? Did "Krystal" just talk to us? Gasp!" Massie laughed._

_We were leaning on the table, and Krystal looked like she was about to fall onto her knees and beg for our friendship. We looked like queens compared to her slave-ness._

"_I don't think you heard right. "Krystal" must be talking to the wrong person. There's no way she would be asking for your friendship, I mean c'mon we're the most beautiful most popular girls at this school." I emphasized the "Krystal" and "most beautiful most popular girls at this school". _

"_That's so true, Kristen. Anyways, maybe "Krystal" should go find her own friends. Or even better, "Krystal" can be a loner the entire time she's here. Do you agree "Krystal"?" Massie confidently finished. She was obviously done talking to her. She emphasized Krystal three times, and she knew Krystal wouldn't be able to come back with an acceptable comeback._

"_Oh-kay then. Cya." She whispered. She was already humiliated enough. Krystal ran off crying and sad. _

"_Bye, Krystal!" I shouted her name, and was totally proud of myself. _

_-End Flashback-_

And that's why my email is named Krist3n4ever, it's because I would always stay Kristen, and I'd always be the only special one. No one would ever stop me. But now, it cracks me up, because I'm no longer Kristen, I'm Kristopher. I guess maybe it's time to get a new email.

Sure, Massie and I were being mean but that was then. What we didn't know was that, that was our last fun time together. Because, now, we had boyfriends, and different cliques. We just weren't friends anymore. And now, I was separating that connection even more by moving to Hawaii.

Anyways, I drafted 10 emails to different people. I didn't have time to edit and send each one. So, I just took care and time for one special one.

**--xx--**

**TO: Davey Wintwar (DaveDave&)**

**FROM: Kristen Gregory (****)**

**SUBJECT: sorry.**

**Umm..hey Dav. I know I've been so rough on you and totally rude. It's so my fault, and don't think you did anything to deserve the way I've been treating you. I just was having a rough time and it just wasn't the perfect moment for me to have a boyfriend. Especially one so cute and sweet, like you.**

**Anyways, I hope someday I can see you again, and maybe go on another one of those carnival dates you love so much. I know we never went on one, even though you've wanted to forever. It's my fault, again, sorry. (Maybe you'll go on one with another girl)**

**The point is I'm leaving. I'm going to another boarding school in another state. I won't see you for another 3 years, maybe even longer. So, adios. **

**(We're breaking up, I hope this email is clear on that.)**

**I'll never forget you, and I hope you always remember the good times we've had together, not the bad and rough. **

**You've been the most perfect guy I've ever known. Don't ever change that. **

**I love ya.**

**Kristen!**

**:)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**And that my fellow readers, is the end of the chappie. Hope you enjoyed.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**Yay! Kristen's off to Kahla! Yes, she sent all those emails, including the special one to Davey. **

**:) **

**Let's just say, she's not doing as well as she planned to when she gets there, but the waves are awesome!! Haha!**

**Please review! And catch the next chapter tomorrow!**


	5. OMG, I

Enter, Kristopher Gregory. At Kahla Boarding School. I am here disguised. The ultimate challenge, but I can handle it. I will live my dream and totally take it on. With or without my friends. Although, I may have a problem with my best friend's ex-boyfriend and my private crush as my roommate. Oh well. Every plan has trouble. The most exciting things that keep me from being stressed and sweat through my toes are:

_-There are no boys, therefore there are no cliques._

_-I will be near the water every single day! I hear swimming and surfing! Oh, and cute shirtless guys. :)_

_-I will be far, far, away from everyone I know from home, except for Derrick Harrington. _

_-Because my roommate is Derrick Harrington, I may get to hear secrets and also see wrong things of him. :)_

The things that make me stress and sweat between my fingers:

_-I am disguised as a guy, and may accidently do some girl-ish things._

_-I have to keep up good grades, and play on the soccer team, and surf all the time, and become popular, and not get in trouble, and keep my identity a secret, and keep from staring from Derrick because I secretly like him! Ohmygod, I just realized how many things I really have to do!_

Anyways, here I am on a plane headed to the small island of Hawaii. Yes, the main island Hawaii, not the name of the whole group of islands. It's been exactly 4 hours and 32 minutes, and I've been waiting oh-so-patiently. I've been reading, typing, sleeping, and just thinking.

The pilot announced there was about a half hour left, so I quickly logged into my email and read my inbox. Surprisingly, the one I'd been looking for forever was there.

**FROM: Davey Wintwar Isacc**

**SUBJECT: RE: sorry.**

**I was like super surprised to get an email from you. Honestly, I noticed some like moodiness from you, but didn't really bother to ask you. I just wanted to be the nice guy I was and leave you alone. **

**Anyways, I still wanna be able to see you. The times we've spent together I have been extremely fun and sweet. I'm sad I still didn't get that special date with you. **

**Why are you leaving? I can't live without you! I seriously love you. Please, just let me go wherever you are with you! Please! I promise I'll do the best I can! **

**Just reply quick, cuz I dunno how fast I can book a plane with you! :)**

**Please gimme another chance!**

**Love,**

**D.W.I. **

**:))**

**--xx--**

I couldn't believe him! He's so aaaahhhh! He thinks it's his fault! Ohmygod! Davey thinks he can just climb on a plane and come with me? Well, he's wrong!

I replied a.s.a.p.

**FROM: KRISTEN GREGORY**

**TO: DAVEY WINTWAR ISACC?**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: sorry.**

**THERE'S NO WAY IT WAS YOUR FAULT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.**

And writing that last email just lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I knew it would help a lot, especially because we just landed in Hawaii. And my dream is about to come true.

--xx--

I hopped off, literally jumped off the plane and grabbed my luggage. Just kidding, I didn't jump off, they had a ledge, and the last 2 steps I jumped down.

I loved the fresh air, the salty breath I took in. Instantly I saw beaches, surf shops, and plenty of people in bathing suits with surfboards under their armpits, without shoes.

Excitedly, I flipped open my phone, and speed-dialed the car service that my mom hired. I was super surprised when it came, because it was huge! I waited for a few seconds, and the driver opened the door for me! I thanked him and plopped myself on a large leather couch. The driver took my bags, while I relaxed myself with drinks and music. On top of the chair behind me, I noticed a note.

_Dear Kristopher,_

_Hi! How's Hawaii? Send us emails!_

_I got you a (hopefully, acceptable) ride. It should be big enough for you to change into your boy clothes but also be comfortable and private. Please enjoy your stay there! _

_Love, your Mother_

_P.S. Ask the driver to put the screen up. You'll have privacy when you change. The ride is 30 minutes, so change quick! Oh, and remember to fit your wig on good!_

I silently thanked my mother for the helpful surprise. She reminded me, plus added something totally sweet.

My driver saw me read the message and smiled. I asked him to pull up the screen and he did so accordingly.

Quickly, I changed out of my Abercrombie&Fitch white sundress and green vest. I slipped on some Abercrombie&Fitch denim shorts and a RL yellow polo. My wig was the hardest part.

The yellow-brownish wig, was a short and shaggy cut. Today was the second time I put it on, and it was harder than before. It kept slipping from my hands and it wouldn't slide on easily. It was rough and a little itchy, but I knew I would have to get used to it. I mean I would be wearing it all the time.

My driver, Ted, informed me that we would be there in 5 minutes. He would help me unload my bags, and help me set up. He would get my schedule, information, and inform the school of my arrival.

After making sure I was comfortable, he would leave.

I gathered my carry-on's and asked my driver to slow down as we went passed the entrance of the school. He followed my order and slowed down while we drove by.

And I gathered my heart and brain, and widened my eyes. My dream school and the place I wish I could live the rest of my life was right before my eyes.

_Ehmagawd._

There was Kahla Boarding School. My home for the next 3 years. Where dreams come true, and everything happens.

* * *

R&R! :) Watch the Olympics!


End file.
